Monochrome
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Maybe they were the same person, in retrospect. That didn't matter, they didn't share a body, why couldn't they love, just like everyone else? Gift for KarakuRoku. Wishing Fire's Memory Challenge.
1. Curious

**Screw it. I cannot write one shots, it's official. I can never stick to them! They always turn out so short and then I feel bad, especially when it's a gift for someone. **

**So, Roku, I' going to write you a challenge. I know I said I was going to stop the new stories for a while, but since I can't write a oneshot, I'm writing you a challenge. ;D Oi, I can't do anything.**

**These aren't connecting chapters. They're just random little drabbles that come to mind. **

* * *

Sora was the curious one of the pair. Roxas, he was quiet. He didn't bother with questions or anything of the sort. He kept things to himself. Of course, that was until Sora found them out and would be the one to ask questions. That was the way it always had been, even back when they were little.

So of course, when Sora was informed that Roxas a crush on him, he had immediately become curious about it. Knowing Kairi, who had been the one who told him, that could have just been gossip that she had picked up somewhere or maybe it was a cruel joke that someone was setting Roxas up in. That had happened before and Sora hadn't liked it, of course he had asked Roxas about it and he said no.

That was five years ago, though. Things could have changed in that slip of time.

That's how Sora got so curious. He had started hanging out with Roxas as much as he could, and then one day had the courage to ask him.

"Hey Roxas," he started. The blonde had looked up from the homework he had just completed. "Do…you have a crush on anyone?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "I dunno. Where'd you hear that one?"

Sora looked toward the window. It was raining. "Kairi said you had a crush on someone."

"Who did she say?"

"Um…well…" Sora turned his attention to a loose string on his jacket. "She…said it was me…"

Roxas remained silent. He picked up his backpack and started shoving things into it. A lump formed in Sora's throat. Did he upset him?

"Roxas?" he asked, following his friend when he walked over to the door. "Are you okay?"

Roxas spun around, dropping his backpack and kissing Sora on the lips. He let go, and smiled. "Yeah, I like you."

Sora blushed and looked down at his feet. "Then…why didn't you tell me?'

His friend scoffed. "I was curious to see if you were as naïve as I thought you were. And I was right."

* * *

**Please review? :/**


	2. Friendship

**Theme : Friendship**

* * *

Roxas was the new kid at Destiny Elementary. He had moved from Twilight Town, when his mother and father wanted a fresh start from the big city and a place a little more secluded. Through the first day of school, no one even bothered to talk to him, except for, of course, the teachers. But Roxas knew that they were forced to be nice to every first grader. They wouldn't be considered friends.

Maybe it was just one of those first day things, Roxas thought. And here he was, sitting in the seat farthest in the back. On the left side. And in front of him, stood three people. The leader, so Roxas thought, was a boy wearing a blue beanie that hid most of his blondish brown hair. The other two was a girl with short silver hair covering one of her red eyes, and a tall boy that had tanned skin.

"Hey new kid," the leader said. "This is our seat. So get out and find somewhere else to sit."

"Oh..." Roxas put his backpack back on, and went to get out. Yet, he wasn't fast enough for them, so the leader grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and threw him forward, toward the front of the bus. Everyone howled with laughter.

Roxas's throat burned. He wasn't going to let them see them cry. No, no, no...

"You okay?" Someone asked. He looked up. A boy about his age stood in front of him. He had spikey brown hair. His hand was outstretched.

"Yeah..." Roxas answered, taking the boy's hand.

He smiled. "My name is Sora! You're the new boy here, right? Here, come sit with me. I'm all alone in my seat."

Roxas rubbed his eyes, and smiled. "Oh...okay."

This was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

**So sorry for taking so long to update...went through a lot of versions of this chapter, before I finally picked this one. Again, I'm experimenting with age, and so Sora and Roxas are six or seven in this. **

**Walker of Nothing : :) Glad you liked, and yeah, the review worked. ;)**

**KarakuRoku : No problem. :) I wanted to try something I had never written before, and SoRoku was the first thing that came to mind. ^-^ I'm glad you liked the first chapter, sorry I'm not very good at yaoi yet. But hopefully I'll get better as I write this story. **


End file.
